disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Magic Kingdoms
Disney Magic Kingdoms is a mobile game in which you can build your own virtual Disney Parks with attractions around the world. It was announced at D23 Expo 2015, and produced by Gameloft. Gameplay The game is basically the "tycoon" formula, where you get to design a theme park similar to the Magic Kingdom from Walt Disney World. To expand the park, the player has to undo a curse cast upon by Maleficent, as shown by the dark areas in the park. Characters Though the characters available in the game are limitied, each character has a storyline that you can play through quests. Unlocking most characters costs magic, while unlocking premium 'extra' characters cost gems. Premium characters do not affect the overall storyline, but will begin to have their own quests after being unlocked. After unlocking a character, each character can level up by collecting the 'tokens' to do so. Each level up will require more tokens, more magic, and more time than the previous level up. Currently the maximum character level for any character is 10, with the exception of Maleficent and Merlin , who are not characters available in the player's character book (though Merlin was later added to the characters in a recent update). Attractions Part of the Game is to build the Attractions of the Disney Parks. Events The Incredibles 2016 From June 15, 2016 to July 14, 2016, welcome The Incredibles and Frozone to defeat Syndrome. Mrs. Incredible kicks off the event, followed by Dash, Violet and Mr. Incredible. Frozone is available for purchase. For a limited time, stop Syndrome from causing more trouble around the kingdom. This Is Halloween 2016 From October 14, 2016 until November 1, 2016, Mickey will try to make Halloween awesome around the park. Jack and his friends from The Nightmare Before Christmas will try to help in their own way, but are followed by the Oogie Boogie, who will try to make it terrifying. Winter Wonders 2016 From December 8, 2016 to January 2, 2017, welcome the Frozen characters to defeat Hans. Anna starts off the event, followed by Kristoff and Elsa. Olaf and Sven (available after when welcoming Kristoff) are available for purchase. For a limited time, stop Hans from taking over the winter weather around the kingdom. Lunar Festival 2017 From January 26, 2017 to February 5, 2017, welcome the Mulan characters to set up the Lunar Festivalhttp://disneymagickingdomswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Lunar_Festival_Event_2017_Walkthrough Be Our Guest 2017 From March 9, 2017 to April 3, 2017 welcome Beauty and the Beast characters to defeat Gaston. Additionally welcome Merlin, Chip, and Dale. Circle of Life 2017 From July 6, 2017 to July 31, 2017 welcome the Lion King characters to defeat Scar from taking over the Pride Lands. Additionally welcome Bullseye, Bagheera, Mowgli, and Toy Alien (not until the event is over) A Whole New World 2017 From August 17, 2017 to September 11, 2017 welcome the Aladdin characters to setup a welcome back party for Genie but some sand whirls are all over the kingdom. For a limited time stop Jafar from adding more sand whirls around the kingdom. Category:Mobile apps Category:Video games Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Mickey Mouse Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:Toy Story Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:WALL-E Category:Tangled Category:Peter Pan Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Incredibles Category:Cinderella Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Frozen Category:Mulan Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Zootopia Category:The Lion King Category:The Jungle Book Category:Aladdin